Goblins
Goblins For centuries goblins were seen as scum. Their natural instincts forced them to live on the outer edges of society, often in squalor. Over the last few decades these patterns have begun to change. Goblins started understanding their own usefulness and begin to integrate into various societies. While many still don’t truly accept them, others understand that they are just trying to survive. Their natural fighting instincts, accompanied by their innate ferociousness make them wonderful companions when in a tight spot. Physical Description Goblins are among the smallest of the common races, generally standing just over 3 feet in height. Their scrawny bodies are topped with oversized and usually hairless heads with massive ears and beady red or occasionally yellow eyes. Goblins' skin tone varies based on the surrounding environment; common skin tones include green, gray, and blue, though black and even pale white goblins have been sighted. Their voracious appetites are served well by their huge mouths filled with jagged teeth. Society Goblin society is often misunderstood. While many wild goblins live in primal tribal settings, those who have integrated into society have attempted to distance themselves from that image. This internal split amongst the race has caused some strife, but is mostly confused as hatred or animosity by other races. Goblins do their best to support their own kind. Relations For year’s goblins viewed other races are merely food, and it went poorly for them. They have since understood that cooperation works far better than force to fill their bottomless stomachs. Gnomes and dwarves still bear strong hatred toward the goblins, although in some cases this has begun to change. Elves continue to see goblins as beneath them. Humans and malkari understand their desires, while embers and halflings see them as somewhat kindred spirits. Alignment and Religion There is heavy debate whether goblins have given up their evil ways. Many of their kind still worship Thurknot, a deity who revels in savagery. However, many goblins see themselves as neutral and a bit chaotic, stemming from their upbringing. Adventurers Goblins ferocity makes them natural barbarians, but their quickness allows them to be excellent rogues and rangers. As adventurers, most goblins are out to prove their worth and make a name for themselves. Some are seeking riches, but overall they wish to overcome the prejudice against them. Stats - Pathfinder '''-2 Strength, +4 Dexterity, -2 Charisma''': Goblins are incredibly quick but physically weak and unpleasant to deal with. '''Small''': Goblins are small creatures and gain a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a -1 penalty to their Combat Maneuver Bonus and Combat Maneuver Defense, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. '''Fast''': Goblins are fast for their size, and have a base speed of 30 feet. '''Darkvision''': Goblins can see in the dark up to 60 feet. '''Skilled''': +4 racial bonus on Ride and Stealth checks. '''Languages''': Goblins begin play speaking Common and Goblin. Goblin with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Draconic, Dwarven, Gnoll, Gnomish, Halfling, Orcish, and Undercommon. Stats - Fifth Edition